A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus of cutting the second joints of poultry wings and is more particularly concerned with a method and apparatus of slicing the second joint longitudinally so as to cut one or both of the cartilages which connect the ends of the radius and ulna bones of the second joint.
B. Description of Related Art
In the past, the second joint of the wing of a fowl has been sliced longitudinally so as to separate this second joint into two separate parts. Recently, a machine has been developed for semiautomatically severing the second joint so as to separate it into two pieces, this device including a pair of rotatable discs having opposed inwardly opening recesses, each pair of which respectively receive the second joints of the wings. These two discs are separated by a central spacer plate to provide a circumferential space between the discs, for receiving a stationary knife which is engaged by each wing, as the discs move the second joints in a rotary or orbital path. There is also a cam for automatically ejecting the cut pieces of second joint after such pieces have been severed.
The structure described above, while being capable of severing both of the cartilages which join the ulna and radius bones of the wing together, must sever both cartilages essentially simultaneously. The present invention provides a machine for severing only one cartilage and a machine which does a better job of cutting either or both cartilages of the second joint.